The Pointless Saga
by It's Opposite Day
Summary: THE ALL NEW... POINTLESS SAGA! Featuring Yami Tea, Justice Partner Kaibaman, and the mysteriously sexy ... Read, and you'll find out!
1. The Creation

The Pointless Saga 

By It's Opposite Day

Disclaimer: I don't like to eat cooked fish. I mean, uh…right. I don't own Yu-gi-oh!. I only own … hey… where's everything gone?

Chapter One: Ugly lips and Yami Tea

This first chapter is a little fluffy, and there's a bit of yaoi thrown in in the beginning, but just a little tiny bit, and it all changes near the middle and end. R&R!

Yugi walked down the hallways of Domino High. His afternoons were usually boring, but today, his heart was filled with hope. He wanted to tell Tea (A/N: Tea, Anzu, it's all the same.) about his feelings for her.

_CRASH!_

"Hello, Yugi. AHH! I DROPPED MY LIPSTICK!" Yami Yugi cried. (A/N: Yugi and Yami are two separate beings in my story.)

"I'm sorry, Yami…" Yugi said, his huge purple eyes gleaming.

"NOO! But my lipstick… My lipstick…" Yami was frantic in some way.

"Okay then, I'll be going, I have something to do." Yugi started to rush off, but. . .

"Actually, Yugi…there's something I wanted to tell you." Yami was smug.

"What?"

"I've been with you all these years, and-"

Yugi's eyes widened in…fear? Surprise? Knowing? Acid reflux pain?

"I want you to know that… I love you, Yugi…" Yami leaned in, his lips pursed in a very ugly fashion, showing his buckteeth. He paused, expecting Yugi to respond and kiss back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YAMI IS GAY! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi ran shrieking through the hallways, running as fast as his two-foot frame could.

_And to think I let him stay in my body for so long…imagine what he could've done to me while I was unconscious…_Yugi thought to himself. He shivered, and then stopped to catch his breath. A familiar voice awakened him from his thoughts.

"Yugi? What's the matter?"

The midget froze. It was …. … TEA! Yugi began sheepishly, "Ah, you see, I was walking through the hallways when… when…" Yugi broke off. He thought it might be unfair to tell Tea about Yami's homosexuality. Maybe Tea had a crush on him or something. She liked him. And Yugi was nice, so he didn't want to ruin that… liking relationship.

"It's okay, Yugi. You don't have to tell me."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Yami Tea (something I made up) took over Tea's body, and roared at Yugi, "Tell me, you asshole! Tell me or I will grind your bones for my supper! AND SOMETHING ELSE TOO!" As she yelled, flecks of spit flew out of her mouth and onto Yugi's face.

The flecks didn't smell good.

Yugi didn't know that there even was a Yami Tea, so he ran away.

Tea chased after him, and eventually caught him, because she's more than twice his height. She picked him up by the collar, and demanded, "WHAT HAPPENED! Tell MEEEEE!"

Mr. Midget (Yugi) was scared. Horrified. Really scared. Totally terrified.

Suddenly, a voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "I WILL COME TO YOUR RESCUE, YAMI! I MEAN, YUGI!" Yami Tea, who had now turned back into normal Tea, gasped. Yugi gasped too. Just for the heck of it, they both gasped in unison. It was…

Alright, I'll leave off here. This is my first story, so please please PLEASE don't flame! Constructive criticism accepted! R&R! PLEASE!


	2. Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden

The Pointless Saga 

By It's Opposite Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own my Pug, Link…Link growls fiercely

Ok. Maybe he owns me.

This chapter is dedicated to KillSasuSaku, who introduced me to Justice Partner Kaibaman. Holds up applause sign Applaud. NOW. I command you. I own you. looks at disclaimer Ok.

Chapter two: Justice Beam and "Nooooooo…"

I hope you readers get a kick out of reading this chapter. I got a kick out of writing it! R&R!

What Happened Last Chapter: _Suddenly, a voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "I WILL COME TO YOUR RESCUE, YAMI! I MEAN, YUGI!" Yami Tea, who had now turned back into normal Tea, gasped. Yugi gasped too. Just for the heck of it, they both gasped in unison. It was…_

Justice Partner Kaibaman!

The superhero that can't leap tall buildings, or save the day! But what he can do is use his superior power, the Justice Beam! (Actually, he doesn't use it, he summons forth his mighty Pile Of Dung, and the Dung beams forth the Gaseous Beam of Death! Kaibaman just changed the name to Justice Beam. )

Anyway, Justice Partner Kaibaman flew to Yugi's rescue, screaming at a 1000-decibel level, "YUU-GII-OHH!" and the Yu-gi-oh theme song began to play. Suddenly, it stopped. But Justice Partner Kaibaman still didn't stop screaming, "Daaa…DAAA…DAAA…DAA…DA...DAAA…DA…. DAAAA….DAAAA…DAAA…DAAAA…DAAAAAA…" (A/N: There are actually 12 'da's during the Yugioh theme song at the beginning of the cartoon.)

Yugi hollered at Kaibaman, "Stop it already!" Kaibaman didn't stop. He pulled out a giant rollup screen and hung it on one of Domino High's classroom's flags. It started to show the Yu-Gi-Oh cast characters' eyes shining in the invisible light.

"I SAID, STOP IT ALREADY!" Yugi screamed. Kaibaman finally stopped.

"Yes, Yugi Motou. I have come to save you from this evil monster, Tea Gardner!" Kaibaman announced proudly.

"Now…COME FORTH, o mighty Pile of Dung, and obliterate Tea!" Justice Partner Kaibaman started to chant strange runes.

"Bringmeacheeseburgerwithsomefriesandwouldyoupleasesupersizeittoo, andacoke…"

Meanwhile, Yugi was just beginning to get the jist of what Justice Partner Kaibaman had

said about obliterating Tea, and Tea, being a girl, and therefore being 50000 times smarter than Yugi, had started to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaibaman roared, and stopped chanting his runes. The Pile of Dung suddenly appeared next to Kaibaman, and began charging up its Gaseous Beam Of Death, aka Justice Beam!

By the time the Pile of Dung had finished charging up its Justice Beam, Tea was already more than a hundred feet away. Yugi was shielding her with his dwarven frame. Tea flung him off as she was possessed once more by Yami Tea, and cried, "TELL! ME! NOW! OR I SHALL-"

But she didn't get to finish her threat, for…

Suddenly, the magnificent Pile of Dung released its Gaseous Beam of Death! In the pungent gas it produced, it wasn't clear whom it hit, but as the smoke began to clear, Justice Partner Kaiba and Yugi both screamed in unison, "Noooooooooooooo…"

Again, a cliffhanger! R&R! You'll find out whom the beam hit if you people review enough. I know it's short, but I hope it's good! Hint: the person the beam hit was not Yugi or Justice Partner Kaibaman.


End file.
